Aphrodite's Book of Glam!
by A Hundred Percent Seaweed
Summary: What happens when the infamous Goddess of love, puts her pink feathered quill to the parchment. Well what you'd expect is not what you'll find. Beneath the dumb (but beautiful) goddess, is a completely different person - well, maybe not completely different...


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO - Rick Riordan does**

Check out the Hunt (if ya want)

 **This will be about Aphrodite - her life troubles, fears, emotions, demigod children and her obsession over Percabeth, it won't have a specific length, just whatever the viewers, YOU, want and request.**

* * *

'Aphrodite's Book of Glam

 _This is Aph here, goddess of love in all honest and beauty - yes I know, doesn't make much sense, but I leave the words up to that bird brain Athena, what a bitch, you don't want to know what she said to me last council meeting, we were arguing about Paris, and Troy, and all that big, very pointless commotion, - I mean, come on, it's obvi, I mean, duh of course I am the best, most beautiful, most desirable goddess, just 'cause Owl Droppings and Drama Queen can't live with that face, doesn't mean its not true - yeah, well anyways, Athena was yelling at me about Paris and cheating, its like she thinks I don't know she cheated to, if everyone cheats it isn't really cheating, its just brains, and I obvi had the best ideas so yah!_

 _So about the 'Book of Glam' if you're reading this, expect to blow up into a pink puff of smoke and rainbow glitter in a couple of seconds 'cause this shit is private, ooh - unless your Percabeth if so then GOOD LUCK GUYS! I'll make you work - but stop reading NOW, or Percy will end up loving the minotaur, and Annabeth will, I don't know, like a certain horsey son of Kronos - eugh that would be gross AF._

 _The 'Book of Glam' is just a cover, its really more like, uh, well, its kinda a diary. I'll explain, a couple decades ago Athena, me and the rest of the Olympian council were playing Truth or Dare - my suggestion btw - That Owl-Shit Head dared me to write a diary, and well, umm, yeah, well um, I kinda liked it._

 _Ok don't get me wrong, I have, certain other activities I prefer, but its nice to get my opinions out - yes, I have feelings, duh, I am the goddess of LOVE which is like the biggest emotion, so dam yes, of course I have feelings - I like writing a diary._ _ **"OMG, BREAKING NEWS, THE BEAUTIFUL APHRODITE WRITES A DIARY,"**_ _with the Subtitles,_ _ **"Aphrodite has feelings!"**_

 _Some people are just so judgemental. I am a person - just not mortal, more godly, I AM ALIVE, and I THINK LIKE HUMANS. Cause I'm kinda normal, other than the godly factor - who cares, anyways. I'm writing this, for fun ( a little ) for amusement - same as fun really - I'm writing it 'cause I am - now stop judging!_

 _Ooh, yes, my writing style, here is a quick guide to my short cuts,_

 ** _BTW - by the way_**

 ** _OMG - Oh my GodS_**

 ** _OBVI - well thats obviously OBVIous_**

 ** _TTYL - Talk to you later_**

 ** _SO - Signing Out_**

 ** _LoL (spelt like this ) - Lots of Love_**

 ** _LOL (spelt like That) - Laugh out Loud_**

 _Oh how I love mortals, so clever and amusing, they are very funny, and messing with their love lives - top notch as you might say, oh here's a few more,_

 ** _CBA - Can't be asked_**

 ** _CBB - Can't be bothered_**

 ** _Bitch - mainly Athena, sometimes Forge Face, that's Hephaestus btw, occasionally another deity_**

 ** _ADA - Awesome Dating App_**

 ** _STC - Ship this couple_**

 _I think that is all, I can always add more, I guess, this is my diary - not yours, don't judge, 'cause if you do, your love life will either be with a fury, a hell-hound or non-existent!_

 _That's enough writing for now, I can always write some more next time - but I'm late for a date with Jackson Howards - nice guy, big muscles, really cute, and he's in the army..._

 **So this is the first chapter, there'll be more like this, I'm gunna do this for other deities as well, probably Apollo, unless someone wants someone else!  
Reviews Please - they make my day**


End file.
